Olive Juice
by buzzlessbee
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are 18 years old.  She is in love with Percy, but does he feel the same way about her? What if she misunderstands what he says and blurts out how she feels about him? The kiss in TLO never happened. OOC. R&R. Oneshot.


**Annabeth's POV**

Percy. Why was he doing this to me? He was always flashing his sparkling smile my way and when I look into his sea green eyes, the world around me starts to slow and stop. If only he felt the same way about me, but what am I to him? I've been his best friend since we were 12. Still, I am in love with Percy Jackson.

It all started when I was picking olives for my mother, Athena. I was finding the best olives and was placing them in a handmade basket in honor of my mom. _Crunch, crunch._ What was that sound? It sounded like..footsteps. Interesting. I turned my body and continued to find ripe olives for my mother. Suddenly, I felt large, soft hands cover my eyes.

"Surprise, Wise Girl!" said the mysterious person.

"Ahaha, Seaweed Brain," I mocked Percy. Percy extended his arms out as if he were expecting something out of me. I put the basket on the green grass and hugged Percy. It had been a long time since I'd seen him. After the Titan War, Percy gave up immortality and went to school. I started to rebuild Olympus and studied architecture and other subjects. He visited from time to time, but still, it wasn't the same as when we were 12. I remember meeting Percy. He was unconscious after fighting the Minotaur. Chiron asked me to take care of him until he was awake.

His warm arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and my arms were around his neck. I breathed in deeply and smelled salty, ocean waves. My eyes were closed and I longed to stay in Percy's arms forever.

Knowing it wouldn't last too long, Percy pulled away from me and I continued to pick olives for my mother.

"So..What are you doing?" asked Percy.

"Uh, what do you think I'm doing? I'm picking olives for my mom," I replied. Even his little questions made me feel like I was flying. He would have this innocent look on his face and his green eyes would sparkle.

"Oh. That's cool."

"Ya, I guess so. I just don't know why my mom's making me pick olives. I have a lot of drawing to do for some new buildings on Olympus. What is she going to make out of these anyway?"

Percy opened his mouth and mouthed three words I would have never expected him to say. 'I love you.' Oh. My. Gosh. Percy Jackson, the boy I have been in love with since I was sixteen just said "I love you," to me, Annabeth Chase. The next thing I did was totally unlike me.

"Percy! I love you, too!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The least thing you would expect from a daughter of Athena. Percy's head whipped around and his sea green eyes poured into my grey ones.

"Huh, what?" asked Percy.

"What do you mean, Percy? You said 'I love you' to me, so I'm saying I love you back."

"But, Annabeth, I never said that. I said, 'Olive Juice.'"

"Oh." Gosh, Annabeth. You just admitted you love Percy-to Percy. How embarrassing was that? Now, this will affect our friendship. He probably doesn't feel the same way as I do. That was so stupid of me to do that.

We just stood there staring at each other in a very awkward silence.

"How long, Annabeth?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you liked me?"

"Umm..since the Titan War ended," I said shyly. I was certainly not comfortable sharing my feelings to Percy.

"...Oh," Percy replied dumbly. Yup. I definitely ruined our friendship. I should have never said anything at all. But, when you say "Olive Juice" it looks like "I love you." **(A/N: This is super true! Try mouthing "Olive Juice." It looks like you are saying "I love you.")**

"It's okay, Percy, if you don't feel the same way as I feel for you. I don't want to risk our friendship over something so little. It's just a crush, anyway." I started to turn away with my basket to avoid the situation.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my arm pulling me closer. Percy turned me around to face him. I could feel his breath on my face as we were two inches away from each other.

"The problem is Annabeth," Percy began whispering, "I don't think we can be 'just friends.'" Oh, no. This is what I have been dreading. I officially made it an awkward situation between my best friend and myself.

"Because, when I was sixteen I fell in love with a girl," Percy continued. I was in shock. He was telling me he loved Rachel. Why would he tell me this when he knew I was in love with him. No wonder I called him 'Seaweed Brain...'

"You see, every time she looks at me, she makes my heart pound. When I'm talking to her, she makes me feel dumber than I already am. During all those quests and time I spent with this girl, it made me realize..I might be in love with her." My heart was beating so fast and my stomach was tied up in knots. I could feel my face warming up and my cheeks flushing.

Percy's hand moved away from my arm and up towards my cheek. I moved my left hand towards his neck and pulled him close to me. My mouth crashing onto his.

"Olive Juice, Annabeth."

"Olive Juice too, Percy."

**So, I just want to thank my best friend, Victoria, for telling me about how similar "Olive Juice" and "I love you" looked when you mouthed it. And..storyteller1425 for editing! She is an amazing author (and best buddy!), so check out her stories. **

**R&R, please. Tell me what you thought!**

**Flying off,**

**buzzlessbee**


End file.
